Nuevas Tecnologías Wiki
Welcome to the Nuevas Tecnologías Wiki Videojuegosn nueva clase 6. De que manera la plataforma, el intervalo de tiempo y el modo jugador pueden afectar la experiencia de juego. Plataformas De acuerdo a la plataforma se pueden percibir cambios en la potencia la innovación y la experiencia de juego. En la actualidad vemos como El Wii U GamePad no es suficiente innovación, la combinación de PS3+PS Vita tampoco es buena, por el simple hecho de que poca gente, de momento, tiene Vita, así que es algo opcional, por el lado del Wii U el hecho de que GamePad sea algo seguro hace que los desarrolladores lo tengan en mente. Microsoft con Smartglass va por el buen camino, en un futuro debería ser segura la combinacion Consola+Smartphone/Tablet. Cada vez se deberá avanzar más en el sentido de la realidad aumentada que es el primer paso para tener un futuro del videojuego mucho más inmersivo y por tanto, con mejor experiencia. Una combinación entre realidad aumentada + mando + control por movimiento sería lo más óptimo como camino hacia el futuro, quizás debamos esperar unos años más para eso, puede parecer una tecnología muy futurista, pero que cada vez esta más en el presente. · Intervalo de tiempo En los videojuegos, los intervalos de tiempo se deben manejar de manera que los jugadores encuentren el juego fácil de entender. Esto se hace generalmente de dos maneras: Juegos en tiempo real En los juegos en tiempo real, el tiempo de juego progresa continuamente según el reloj de juego. Los jugadores realizan acciones de forma simultánea en lugar de hacerlo de manera secuencial o de forma individual. cada jugador realizara acciones con la consideración de que sus oponentes están trabajando activamente en contra de ellos en tiempo real, y pueden actuar en cualquier momento. Esto introduce consideraciones de gestión del tiempo y retos adicionales Juegos por turnos En los juegos por turnos, el flujo de juego se divide en partes definidas. Un jugador de un juego basado en turnos se permite un período de análisis (a veces limitado, a veces sin límites) antes de comprometerse a una acción de juego, lo que garantiza una separación entre el flujo de juego y el proceso de pensamiento, que a su vez presumiblemente lleva a mejores decisiones. · Modo jugador El modo jugador será la forma específica en que los jugadores interactuaran con un juego, este expone el modelo definido por las reglas del juego, La conexión entre los jugadores y el juego, los desafíos y la trama. Para analizar y caracterizar la Experiencia del jugador, la jugabilidad posee los siguientes atributos que ayudan a su medida y análisis: - Satisfacción: Agrado o complacencia del jugador ante el videojuego completo o en algunos aspectos concretos de éste, como mecánicas, gráficos, sistema interactivo, historia, etc - Aprendizaje: Facilidad para comprender y dominar el sistema y la mecánica del videojuego, es decir, los conceptos definidos en el Gameplay/Game Mechanic del juego: objetivos, reglas y formas de interaccionar con el videojuego. - Efectividad: Tiempo y recursos necesarios para ofrecer diversión al jugador mientras éste logra los objetivos propuestos en el videojuego y alcanza la meta final de éste. - Inmersión: Capacidad para creerse lo que se juega e integrarse en el mundo virtual mostrado en el juego. - Motivación: Característica del videojuego que mueve a la persona a realizar determinadas acciones y persistir en ellas para su culminación. - Emoción: Impulso involuntario originado como respuesta a los estímulos del videojuego que induce sentimientos y que desencadena conductas de reacción automática. - Socialización: Atributos y elementos del juego que fomentan el factor social o la experiencia en grupo. A la hora de analizar la jugabilidad, no se tienen en cuenta factores como la calidad técnica de los gráficos o el sonido; únicamente se presta atención a las mecánicas del juego y la experiencia del jugador. La jugabilidad tiene que ver con el diseño del juego, y no con su implementación. 7. ¿Cómo sería una variación del ajedrez en el cual se jugara en tiempo real? ¿Qué pasaría si lo cambia a un modo multijugador? ¿Cómo cambiaría la experiencia de juego? ''' · '''Ajedrez en tiempo real A diferencia con el ajedrez convencional es no hay turnos: todo es en tiempo real. Quien más rápido pueda mover, mejor para él. Las piezas tienen un mínimo «tiempo de espera» tras moverse. Aparte de eso el único objetivo es capturar al rey adversario (sin jaques). Las partidas acaban durando entre 60 y 90 segundos; son bastante caóticas y desorganizadas llegado cierto punto. Quien se sepa alguna apertura puede tener alguna ventaja porque los movimientos son casi automáticos, pero «para pensar» no hay tiempo. Es más bien un sálvese quien pueda. · Ajedrez en modo multijugador ' Ajedrez a cuatro manos' Es una variante del ajedrez, que se juega normalmente con cuatro personas. Se juega en un tablero especial, estándar de 8 × 8 con un adicional de 3 filas de 8 celdas que se extienden desde cada lado. Se necesitan cuatro conjuntos de diferentes piezas de colores para jugarlo. Sigue las mismas reglas básicas regulares del ajedrez bidireccional. Hay muchas variaciones de las reglas clásicas del juego. Sin embargo comparten la misma tabla y las mismas piezas La forma más común de juego es de dos contra dos en el que las piezas aliadas no pueden eliminarse entre sí, sino ayudar a su compañero tanto en defensa como en ataque. Los jugadores aliados se sientan uno frente al otro y compiten contra los jugadores ubicados a la izquierda y a la derecha de ellos. El juego termina cuando se hace jaque a ambos reyes opuestos. Puede haber empate. 8. Los videojuegos cambiarán: ' '• La forma en que la comunicación se da en las organizaciones. ' Cada vez más las organizaciones se están dando cuenta que la comunicación debe permear a todos los públicos relacionados, por esta razón en un futuro el uso de los videojuegos va hacer un eje central para la estrategia, es así como se utilizarán videojuegos para reforzar los valores, actitudes y comportamientos de los empleados, también para dar a conocer un producto nuevo a los clientes a través de páginas web y redes sociales, para los distribuidores también aplicará esta estrategia para que se acojan a ciertas normas de la Empresa. (Paola Puerta) '• La forma en que los seres humanos realicemos nuestras actividades diarias. Los videos juegos tienen una gran presencia en nuestra sociedad, ahora la rutina y las cosas mecánicas se están poniendo a un lado, por esta razón los videojuegos cambiarán la forma en que los seres humanos realicen sus actividades diarias, esto se podrá evidenciar en la manera en que las personas se desplacen a su lugar de trabajo, a través de un videojuego encontrarán la mejor manera para llegar a la oficina, con el menor tiempo posible y cometiendo menos infracciones. También se verá reflejado en la manera como las familias compren sus productos alimenticios, pues el videojuego dará puntos extras para las personas que compren más comida saludable. Todo esto servirá para realizar mejor las actividades y de una manera más eficiente.(Paola Puerta) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse